


Intersects

by imrnlyn



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Miscommunication, if i did id never finish this, jae and brian only make tiny appearances so dont expect from them, really wish i had the time to write this longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imrnlyn/pseuds/imrnlyn
Summary: Intersecting lines meet at one point, then drift away from each other.Where you meet Sungjin by chance then next thing you know, he's gone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The point of view switches from time to time and I'm sorry but I hope you can keep up. They differ from first and third person. When the story pertains to ‘I, me’ it’s told in the girl's point of view. That’s all.
> 
> Please enjoy because I’m proud of this.
> 
> Well, aside from occassional typos that I know are there but I ignore and do not edit.

I was in my second year of college when I was assigned a partner for this minor subject I enrolled in. Students from different majors were usually in these said minor subjects. Meaning, I didn’t know anyone from this class. Actually, I didn’t know anybody from all of my classes. That was how I met Sungjin. We were just as lost as the other and somehow found ourselves enjoying each other’s company the more we met up after class for the said project. I, soon, learned that he was from the Music department when I told him I wanted to be a Pre-school teacher. Thankfully, he was the first one to not laugh about it. My dream to be a teacher. Everyone I knew kept telling me it was just going to be a giant headache dealing with kids as young as four years old on a daily basis. But Sungjin, he understood me. He said something about passion and how people will never know how much I like it until they see me actually doing it. From that point on, I wanted Sungjin to always have my back and hope he’d never get sick of me. Because all the other ‘friends’ I thought I had from previous classes, I was somehow deleted from their memories over term break. Maybe they didn’t even want me in the first place so why bother.

But with Sungjin, it was different. He never asked me why I was always alone but I’m sure he thinks of it sometimes. He was always the one to approach me first when we see each other in the hallways. He’d seat with me in the cafeteria even if I was done eating. He’d ditch his friends and come over. In the library, he’d plop beside me while I read the book I’ve been meaning to finish even if it meant he’d just pass out and sleep. One afternoon, I was at a fire exit where I’d usually be found alone watching a movie on my laptop on my free time. No one ever comes there, it’s just me. It’s always just me. Until he found me. I didn’t even know how, he just appeared out of nowhere, scooting beside me on the floor and taking one earphone from my ear so we could watch together.

Like an unspoken rule, Sungjin became my best college friend. He was going to be stuck with me whether he liked it or not.

\---

  
The two of them kept insisting that they were just friends. The kind of friends that just hangout and not end up dating. But at some point, Sungjin knew that wasn’t the case anymore. He liked her and it’s been like that for a while. He liked her company the first day they talked and she definitely grew on him from then on so he always hung out with her all the times he could. Sungjin couldn’t put his finger on it, and this is so cliché, but she’s so different and he finds it refreshing. She wasn’t anywhere near high maintenance. She was the complete opposite and Sungjin liked that.

But he was a coward. He liked her. He really did. Bad thing is, he was afraid he’d ruin the friendship. Sungjin wanted to tell but he was afraid of losing her, so he settled for bottling up his feelings if it meant staying close with her. Not knowing when this will blow up and knock him out hard.

\---

  
By senior year, there was this guy from one class who was irritatingly trying to keep a conversation with me every time we were in class. He’d always sit with me even when I tried to find a different seat. I was with Sungjin once for lunch when he approached us. He asked for my number and asked if I was doing anything this weekend and that he’d love to take me out to the movies. Maybe that was why he kept asking me about what genre I liked to watch. And maybe, it might’ve slipped my tongue when I said I was looking forward to the moving showing this weekend.

When he left, Sungjin was laughing. Why was he laughing? “What’s so funny?” I asked irritated. “Nothing. Someone’s finally asked you out. You should go.” He said. I told him I didn’t even like the guy and that it was so irritating having him talk to me during class when I wanted to listen to the lecture. “You should try it. Just one movie. It’s not going to hurt, trust me.” Sungjin says, turning his full attention at me. “Plus you get free food.”

So, I went because I could use the free dinner. I didn’t even bother talking to him during the movie because as I expected, the movie was good. The whole time I was out with someone I barely knew, I kept wondering what Sungjin was doing. If it would be okay if I talked to him the whole time I was out with someone else who wasn’t him. But that wouldn’t be fair if I was getting free food. So, I waited until after. “I hate myself,” I texted him. I’ve gotten so used to talking to him all the damn time that it was so unsettling not talking to him for hours. He calls me in return and we laugh about the whole ‘date,’ if you can even call it that.

After the movies, ‘Movie guy’ (as Sungjin and I decided to call him) suddenly felt entitled to talking to me in school. Until our casual talks turned into him inviting me either for lunch or snacks. I’d always turn to Sungjin for help me, to make me stay because I wanted to hang out with him, not movie guy. But, Sungjin, he just kept telling me to go. He kept pushing me to go and next thing I knew, I was being pulled by the wrist to some food place with overpriced drinks. It kept happening and I was so tired of being irritated at movie guy so I finally tried being nice, tried having longer conversations with him, and maybe even laughing at some lame joke he said. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to give him a chance. Maybe we could be friends. But I could never remember what we talked about at the end of the day. All I could think of was, Sungjin. What did he do when he wasn’t with me? I missed him.

_Sungjin._

  
She decided to text Sungjin, “I miss you, it’s so quiet without you.” And that’s when she realized. She hated going with movie guy because she might like Sungjin more than she should. But Sungjin wasn’t here. Where was he? She didn’t know because suddenly, he was replying to her messages less often than usual. He’s stopped calling her to ask what she had for dinner. He’s stopped asking what class she had next. And she’s only realizing this now.

She wanted to cry.

\---

  
Sungjin, he missed her, too. He missed her more than she missed him. But none of them ever said anything. They were sitting at that God-given fire exit and Sungjin is thankful that they were there. Movie guy wasn’t going to pop up anytime soon. He missed this.

  
They were watching another movie. As always, she was engrossed in it. Like she’d be willing to jump into the screen like Space Jam if given the chance. Sungjin looked at her. This was one of the reasons he like her. When she liked something, she commits to it. Her face would scrunch up at something that was conflicting with the protagonist or her eyes would widen and a gasp would escape from her mouth at sudden burst of actions. Sometimes, she’d have to pause to let it all sink in when there were unprecedented plot twists. Like how she was now, she loved movies and shouldn’t be bothered during it. Sungjin learned this the second time they watched a movie. He was talking about how ridiculous something was and she snapped telling him to shut up and he did. Sungjin was still looking at her, admiring her, if he was brave enough to admit it. It was like he was etching this view of her in his brain and only he knows the reason to it. “Why am I feeling like I’ve been replaced when the place was never even mine?” Sungjin thought, face scrunching unknowingly. But she noticed and felt the slight shift in Sungjin’s position so she asks, “Is everything okay?” She turns to him. “What’s with the face?” Sungjin looks at her plastering the best smile he could muster, “Yes. Everything’s fine.”

  
_I hope it was._

  
\---

  
Finals officially were over. There was going to be a house party on Saturday. Everyone was invited. I think the girl who drives the two-door BMW every day to school was going to host it so it’s probably going to be big. I ask Sungjin if he was going but he tells me, “Why don’t you ask… what’s his name again?” He was talking about movie guy and it’s starting to really piss me off. Can’t he understand that I don’t like the guy? “Come on, just give him a chance.” He says. This is going to be the last, I swear internally, and I’m giving up. I’m not going to talk back to him this time because this was going to be another argument and I hate arguing with him. “Don’t you want us to attend what might be our last college party together?” I teased him. “I’m actually thinking of asking Iris out.” Oh. I was stunned because he never mentioned anything about Iris before. “Huh… See you at the party then, I guess.” But Sungjin wasn’t there. I looked for Iris and all she said was “Why would he ask me?” She was right, the two of them have never even spoken before. Park Sungjin, what the hell. And that was the last time she ever saw Sungjin at the university.

  
\---

  
Sungjin thought she liked movie guy because, finally, she was smiling at her phone more often than Sungjin liked when they were together. He thought movie guy deserved her more than he did because, unlike him, he was brave enough to tell her how he felt. Sungjin thought it was too late for him. He knew he was the one who dug deeper into his own grave every time he pushed her to him. But he didn’t know he was the one she wanted, too. It was so messed up. Unfortunately, they never tried to talk about it. They both felt it, the sudden tilt in their friendship. But both decided to brush it off because what were they even? They were just friend who hang out.

  
They were friends who were so lost in translation.

  
For some reason, Sungjin decided he should just step away and leave them be if he was making her smile like that. “Maybe that meant she was happy with him,” he thought. He did just that by enrolling into classes he was sure she wasn’t taking and classes he knew with conflict to her other ones the following semester.

A friend of his noticed that Sungjin was spending time with them again. “Dude, I thought you liked her?” Brian asked one time they were having drinks at Jae’s place. “Yeah, I thought you did. What happened?” Jae uttered placing more beers on the coffee table. “She looks happy with him.” He simply answers. The words tasted bitter in his tongue and he needed something to wash it off so popped open another can. “I don’t know. I saw her around yesterday, she smiled… different.” Brian said and Sungjin’s curiosity was raised. So Brian continued, “She never smiled like that when she was with you.” That’s it. This was where his friends were going to tell him how befriending her, two years back, was already a red flag to begin with. “Smiled like what?” Jae and Brian turns to him, both eyebrows furrowed together asking him if he was serious. “Are you literally that blind?” Jae says, frustrated at his friend. Brian took this as his chance to make it clearer for Sungjin. “Whenever she was with you, her smile would reach her eyes. Even from afar we could see it. And we saw the way she looked at you dude. Something was there.” Sungjin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. First of all, they weren’t even close to her. Obviously, it wasn’t clear enough for Sungjin so Jae starts, “We could be wrong but, we both think she likes you. That was why we were baffled when we saw her with some other guy that wasn’t you and why you’re here with us right now, getting drunk.” This was the first time he was hearing this and his brain was going haywire on reverse time-lapse. Suddenly, everything was playing out and he was the only one who couldn’t see it. All the times they were together, she did smile the way she did with him. She was the only one who looked at him the way she did.

So Sungjin drank until his brain could no longer function and tell him how stupid he’s been.

Sungjin realized that he shouldn’t have stepped away. But it was too late, she was already in the arms of another man and he was the one who let that happen. If only he was man enough. Sungjin just thinks, “as long as she’s happy.” Little by little, he tried cutting off communication with her because he did look happy with movie guy. He slowly detached himself from her because he thought that would be less painful. Maybe she didn’t like him anymore. Maybe she was over Sungjin, if she even liked him in the first place. It was completely ridiculous, his friends has told him several times. But this was the only way Sungjin knew he could move on from her.

He disappeared from her life just as fast as he came into it.

_They were one mistake away from being together._


	2. Chapter 2

“Kids, please listen up.” I call their attention. “Next week, we’re going to have our show and tell.” One boy raises his hand and another and another. When everyone’s questions have been attended to, classes end. I stood at the door, saying goodbye to each of them. “Miss!” A boy perks up, the last of them. “My mom’s letting me take lessons every day after school. Can I take my teacher here for show and tell?” She smiles at the boy, innocence very evident in his face. She stoops down to be eye level with him, “Sam, we don’t usually take people for show and tell but if that’s what you want to share with your classmates then, yes. You can take your teacher.” The boy’s smile widens, eyes glistening with joy. This is what she likes about her job. Seeing kids like him at their happiest about the tiniest and simplest things in the world. He jumps a little, pumping a fist in the air, “Yey! Bye!” He then runs to his mom and I wave goodbye at them.

I’ve been working at this small preparatory school twenty minutes away from where I was currently staying and I actually like it here. The kids are great. There was never a day when I would leave the classroom without an arm full of snacks even when I told them over and over again they didn’t need to bring me some. But they insisted that their parents told them to give it, I highly doubt it. Also, the parents are very kind and understanding. They’d always greet me and ask how their kids were doing when they dropped them off in the morning.

I gather my things from the classroom, turn everything off, and make sure to grab the collages the kids made for class today, so I can go home do some more work. But, I never figured out if I could call it ‘home’ because I did have a place I pay for, the one I live in with my boyfriend. But, I technically don’t live there anymore. Yes, I still pay half the rent but I’ve been staying at a friend’s spare room for almost five months now and she’s nice enough to charge me so little because “I never planned on renting it out but if it was you, how would I say no?” she always said. She added that she didn’t really need the money and that she was just doing me a favor because she knows about my current relationship with my boyfriend, if I can still call him that. The rest of my stuff were still there. I hope they are.

The first two years we were together, we never fought and that spoke volume. All the couples we knew, they fought. Then the next time we’d see them, they’d be all up in our faces again. Clinging to the other like a strike of the wind would blow the other away. I thought, “Aren’t our feelings enough for us be normal like them?” Because I knew that us not fighting, even when it could be something I should be thankful for, wasn’t normal.

But it started one night, we were having this petty argument I couldn’t recall what it was about anymore. It was that pointless. I wanted to stop arguing because I was tired. So I told him, “Babe, I’m not doing this right now.” Everything stopped. I never call him that. We’ve been together almost three years and that was the first time I ever said that. He stopped and I saw his eyes darken, “Don’t call me that if you don’t mean it.” A slip of the tongue changed everything; for better or worse? I’m still not too sure myself. We both knew what we had was not real. At least, it wasn’t anymore. He told me he wanted space. So, I stopped living there. But I was fully aware that he just couldn’t properly break up with me because he really, truly loved me. We both knew from then on, it would only get worse because the facts were starting to spill and soon, we’ll be drowning in them if we stay in the same space.

I don’t even know what we are anymore. If we were still what we could call ‘together’ because I haven’t talked to him since and neither did he try reaching out to me. Maybe this was it.

We broke up without having a proper break up.

\---

Sungjin was tuning his guitar in the living room of his apartment when Dowoon came back out of the bathroom. “Hyung, would it be fine if I pass you this kid?” He asks, showing Sungjin a record of the said kid. “His mom asked for a change in his class schedule but it conflicts with one of my other students. I just took him in not more than two weeks ago.” Sungjin puts his attention back into turning the pegs and saying, “Yeah sure.”

The following Monday, Sungjin finds himself in a suburban house where everything seems to be wiped to the last centimeter, every nook and cranny of the house was sparkling clean. “Dowoon can’t come teach you from now on. I’m Sungjin and I’ll be the one to replace him. Are you okay with that?” The kid nods and says, “My name’s Sam but my mom calls me Sammy,” holding his drumsticks high, ready to hit a drum at command. “Can you show me what you know so far? So I know where to take it up from.” The boy swipes his tongue across his upper lip before playing. They start from there and finish two hours later. They were in the dining area, the kid’s mom offered snacks before he left. “I like you better than Teacher Dowoon. He talks weird. I can’t understand him sometimes.” Sungjin laughs but agrees. Ever since Dowoon got his braces in, he’s been slurring his words more often.

Two days later, after lessons, Sam’s mom approached him just as he was gathering his things, ready to leave. “Hi, sorry for taking more of your time. But Sammy’s been insisting that I ask you if it would be okay for you to come to school with him this Friday.” Sungjin raises his eyebrows not knowing where this was going. “They’re having this show and tell and he wants to bring you for that. He wanted to show off that he was taking drum lessons. And you too, he wanted to show you off. He insists that you’re the best teacher.” Sungjin smiles, unsure if he should agree. But he can’t deny that the kid has indeed grown on him the few days he’s gone in to teach him. He actually looks forward to coming to Sam’s house to teach him because the kid really looked like he wanted to learn. He was not like one of those kids whose parents forced them to take other classes aside from regular school. “We’re willing to pay you extra if…“ The mom says and Sungjin’s eyes widen. “Oh no. It’s fine. I’d be glad to go.” Sungjin smiles. “Really?” She asks. “Yeah, why not?” He says smiling at Sam who was eavesdropping by the door, grinning.

Friday came. Sungjin and Sam was dropped off at school by his mom. Upon arriving, Sam zooms by, running towards a female figure at the entrance of the building, bowing down to talk to the other kids who arrived before them. “Sam! Wait for Sungjin!” His mom yells from the car but the kid seems to have not heard it. Sungjin smiles at her then proceeds to go after Sam.

“Miss, look! I brought my other teacher!” Sam screams, jumping up and down. The teacher then looks up and Sungjin feels like his world was literally paused.

_It was her._

\---

In class, she could barely focus. She was highly aware of the extra pair of watchful eyes burning through every bit of her being because he was there in the same room as her. Sungjin was there.

“Okay, Sam what do you have for our class today?” She says, trying hard not to have her voice crack and stepping back closer to the white board to give the boy the stage. “Okay so…” Sam starts to speak, clasping his hands together from excitement. “I take drum lessons after school. I wanted to take them here, my drums, but my mom didn’t want to carry everything so I thought I’d just bring something that didn’t need carrying, so I brought my teacher.” He points his hand to Sungjin who was standing beside him. He waves at the class. “I had another teacher before but he never came back so I’m here to introduce Mr. Park Sungjin.” Sungjin takes this as a cue to start talking and talks about how starting to learn playing instruments as young as the kids in the class were was a good thing. He talked something about how it keeps the brain going but she barely registered everything he said. Because, at that moment, all he could see was Sungjin and how she missed every bit of him, how she missed his voice suddenly remembering how raspy it had always been.

She still missed him.

Class was dismissed and the kids stood up to leave but she tried her best to exit the classroom first. It was too much. Having Sungjin there was too much. For the first time, she wasn’t there to bid the kids goodbye and hope they have a happy weekend. By the time she closes the faculty door behind her, she almost burst to tears. Because once again, it was so easy for Sungjin to disappear and reappear like it was no big deal.

The following week went on as it usually did, until one afternoon. All the kids were gone and she noticed the lavenders in the plant box were starting to wilt. It was time to water them, so she did. Once she was done, she tried twisting the nozzle of the hose but it wouldn’t close. She tried so hard to turn it and wonders how the gardener must have a grip of steel to be able to twist this every time he came over to tend to the garden. The nozzle barely nudge but the water stopped. She turned to see who turned the faucet off. It was Sungjin.

“Hey,” he says, patting off dirt from his jeans from sitting at the lonely bench we had in the front yard. I didn’t know what to say to that so I went with this, “Yeah, uh. What brings you here?” Sungjin was still taking slow steps closer and she was having this urge to take one back. But she doesn’t and she won’t. “I couldn’t get your number yesterday.” Sungjin says grinning.

\---

One dinner invite turned to lunch invites, one after another. It didn’t take long for them to get back to the way they were before. Back before Sungjin decided it was best to disappear from your best friend’s life. But, she never asked why Sungjin left the way he did. She was just happy he was back and it felt like he was never gone in the first place. But she wanted to know why. The reason he left, she needed to hear it from him.

“Are you doing anything on the weekend?” Sungjin asks as they were walking on the city streets. He was walking her to her place. “I just hang out at the park and watch old women dance.” She says in complete honesty. Sungjin was dumbfounded, “What?” She turns to him and repeats herself, “Yeah. Every morning. I think it’s some sort of exercise they do.” He doesn’t say a thing and just looks at her amused. He tries to hide a smile knowing nothing has changed. She was still like how she was when Sungjin fell for her. “And here’s when you remember how weird I am.” She proclaims. “I’ve always known you were weird that’s why I hung out with you.” He flashes her a gummy smile, eyes turning into crescents. She hits his arm lightly and he laughs. ”Which park?” He chimes and sees that they were almost in front of her place. “The one near the coffee shop with a bear in its logo.” “What time?” Sungjin was asking too much questions. “Why? Are you planning on joining them?” They both laugh and he couldn’t help but notice the smile she had that reached her eyes. “I might just.” They arrive at her door and Sungjin was going to be late for a tutoring sessions. “I’ll see you then. I have a kid to teach. I’ll call you.”

That Saturday, they spent the whole day together and Sungjin did join those old ladies dance in the park. She was too embarrassed to even look at him but she laughed until she cried and that was good enough for him. By evening, they were at this park. The famous one beside the river, where they rented bikes. They drove through the sunset breeze laughing like they were teenagers again. They stopped by a convenience store to buy some snacks and beer before proceeding to a bench at the riverside. Picking up a can of beer, she instinctively looks around. “What are you looking for?” Sungjin asks, lightly laughing at her expression. “My students can never see me out of school looking like this.” She says as the beer fizzes when she pops it open. “Relax,” Sungjin says, holding her by the shoulders, “it’s too late for your kids to be out. It’s almost time for dinner.”

It was all good and fun in the beginning. Sungjin told her stories of how they started out as a band that somehow turned into a group of people teaching kids private music lessons. “But I’m not complaining,” He says, “What’s there to loose when we just have to allot at least three hours of our day to these kids. Besides, the money’s very good. That much I can tell you. These kid’s parents, they pay a fortune for us to teach their kids how to make noise with some tune to it.” They laugh. “So you’re just in it for the money then?” She teased. Sungjin turns to her abruptly, a funny look of ‘what did you just say?’ on his face. “I was kidding! I know you’re not. Sam tells me everything he learns from you after classes ever since he started his drum lessons, he’s very happy.” She smiles at him. That smile that always melts his insides, even after years have passed. “That’s weird, he never tells me about the pretty teacher he tells stories to at school.” Sungjin smirks and earns a light push on the shoulder.

The night got deeper. So did the topics they were getting into.

“Why did you hang out with me in the first place?”

Sungjin smiles at the thoughts of college and says, “I told you, you were weird that’s why I hung out with you.” She nudges at him, tipping some of his beer over.

“Sungjin,” She says finally brave enough to confront him. Maybe it was the alcohol. He turns to her. “Then, why did you stop?” He was stunned. He never thought he’d ever have to explain to her the reason why he suddenly left her alone because he was too ashamed to admit it. To tell her how he thought escaping was best for the both of them, never crossed his mind. He’d never be ready for this until the moment came. This was it.

He put the can down, “I liked you.” Sungjin say sighing, staring into the distance, trying real hard not to look at her because he might just take her right then and there. But, Sungjin could see her smile through his peripheral vision. “I liked you, too.” She says and Sungjin was staring at her now. “But then, you kept insisting that I give him a chance; that one date wouldn’t hurt. But that one date, it hurt.” She paused and looked at him, eyes now glistening from tears that were starting to form at the thought of how things turned out for them. “I figured on my own that maybe you really didn’t like me for you to push me to him. I didn’t like him, it was you.” Sungjin couldn’t say a word. Because finally, this was the closure to the ‘what ifs’ he kept denying he had. He never talked about them to anyone and it used to kill him until he got used to them.

Sungjin lifts a hand to wipe a stray tear as she continues to spill her heart out. His palm lingers on her cheek as she leans into it for comfort. “You left. I didn’t know where you were. You never replied to any of my text messages or answered any of my calls. So I let it go. I couldn’t come up with a reason why you would have wanted to leave because I thought everything was fine back then, but I let you go. Because it felt like that was what you wanted to do, to leave without notice. You didn’t say anything and it felt like you really didn’t want to be found. I kept thinking that maybe the friendship we had, it wasn’t that deep for me to deserve an explanation.” She pauses to catch a breath, collect herself, and control a sob that would break her. So she looks up at the sky where stars were now visible and continues, “I didn’t want to long for you when it felt like you left without giving it… giving me a second thought. I didn’t want to beg for your love. But without you, the room got bigger and my world got smaller.”

Sungjin settles his hand over the back of hers that was resting on her thigh, “I couldn’t stand seeing you with him.” Finally, she looks at him in the eyes and all he could see was the pain that she managed to bury under the fake façade of happiness she’s had for years. “Then why did you leave me with him?” She says, turning her hand around to hold Sungjin’s hand properly, their fingers locking together. “I thought it was the right thing to do. But, turns out, it’s the thing that I regret the most.” She smiles and empties her can of beer.

There was silence. Luckily, there were no more people around. Both of them trying to ease the tension and the atmosphere. Probably too overwhelmed from the answered questions they’ve had for years. “Do you love him?” Sungjin asks as his thumb rubs circles on the back of her hand. But she doesn’t answer. “No offense, but that’s a pretty easy question to answer if you did.” This time their eyes meet and Sungjin repeats, “Do you?”

Did she still love him? Did she even love him in the first place or was it just the company? The idea that she had someone to call her boyfriend. The idea that she had a relationship so people wouldn’t feel too bad for her because she was too old to be single. But, did she love him? She honestly doesn’t know. So she searches for Sungjin’s eyes, hoping it would give her clarity and suddenly, tears she didn’t even realize were there have fallen. Why is she still this vulnerable when it comes to Sungjin? It’s been years for God’s sake. She wipes the tears away harshly. She hated herself. She hates it even more that she can’t hate Sungjin after all that happened. After he left her for someone she didn’t need. How she’s still with someone she never wanted. How she’s still stuck in the same old pedestal even after Sungjin’s back in her life. And most of all, she hates herself for letting herself settle for something just because it was laid out for her to take. Sungjin was the one she wanted. He was the one she needed. He was a coward, but she was too.

“We almost broke up a couple of times, you know?” She finally musters a bitter smile. “I know he wasn’t the one I wanted. I couldn’t imagine my life with him. I couldn’t see him in my future no matter how hard I tried. I really did, he was never there. And somehow, I’m still here. Stuck. He kept saying we were throwing away the best years of our lives.” She looks at Sungjin who was smiling softly at her. “But those were not the best years of my life. Not even near.” “Then, what were the best years of your life?” She smiles to herself, seeing flashbacks in her head. “Sophomore until half of senior year of college.” She locks eyes with him. “The years you were there, those were the best years of my life. They still are.” Sungjin takes this chance to wrap an arm around her, enclosing her in a comforting embrace to let her know that he wasn’t going anywhere. All she felt was warmth radiating through her whole body from his touch. She closes her eyes, trying to take every bit of the feeling in because this was familiar.

It was like she was finally home.

“I couldn’t see him in my future. Even if he was the one sleeping in the same bed as I was, sitting on the couch beside me, eating on the same dining table in front of me. You were the only one I could see my future with. It was so easy to see you there with me. You were the one I dreamed to wake up to making breakfast in the kitchen and all those kind of things. It was always you.” All this time, she was crying. When they finally break apart, Sungjin lifts her chin wiping away the tears she’s hidden for years until there was no more left. She puts a hand over his hand that was caressing her face as she relishes the feeling of it there, closing her eyes because she was afraid she’d cry again if she saw Sungjin’s face. Not because of the pain but because of contentment of the moment, being there with him, and just telling him everything, hoping she wasn’t leaving out anything important. They stayed quiet for a few moments, until she decided to break the silence to ask him, “Am I too late?” Sungjin breaks out into a grin, putting away a few of the hairs that fell on her face as she cried, behind her ear. Her heart warms at the sweet gesture.

“I should be the one asking you that.”

Then, Sungjin leans in until there was no space between them. He kissed her like he should’ve done years ago. Her hands find solace on his chest, gripping at the fabric for support because her knees were going to give away any second now, she knows it. It wasn’t long until they had to break for air. Sungjin settles his forehead on hers as her eyes flutter open slowly. She was so beautiful and Sungjin saw his future flash before his eyes because this was it. She was his future and he tells her that.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

_Intersecting lines meet once, then drift away from each other. But, the world is round and they’re bound to meet again at some point in time._


	3. Epilogue

She was at Sungjin’s place for a change. Finally, there was no band practice or kids to teach. It was a rare weekend when Jae and Brian weren’t over to scatter themselves on the living room floor. Today was Saturday, almost three in the afternoon and they still haven’t changed out of their pajamas.

“Are you meeting ‘movie guy’ tomorrow?” Sungjin asks from across the couch, eating a sandwich he made for the two of them. “Yes and he has a name. How many years have I been telling you this?” She replies from the opposite side, her legs resting over Sungjin’s lap. “I know, but I don’t want to get used to it. ‘Movie guy’s’ better.” He stands up to get a glass of juice from the fridge. She laughs softly, shaking her head at his stupid reasoning.

The next day, she came into this café they used to go to before going to work. He was already there when she arrived. Two cups on the table because he ordered for her. “Hey, it’s been a while.” She says as she took a seat across him. “I ordered this for you. I hope your preferences still stay the same.” He pushes the second cup closer to her. “Thanks. How’ve you been?” She asks, sipping the caffeinated drink. He shrugs, “Still hanging on, I guess.” “I assume you know why I asked to meet. You’re not dumb.” He chuckles saying, “I’m aware.” Then, there was silence where you could probably even hear a pin drop despite it being moderately crowded.

“I just wanted things to be crystal clear.” She manages to say despite the awkward yet heavy bubble isolating them from the crowd. “Me too. I don’t really plan on talking long but I do have a few things I want to say.” She nods and he takes this as a signal to start, that she was ready for whatever it was he was going to say, be it good or bad or hurtful. She was willing to take what she deserves. He clears his throat, “Just know that I will always love you. You were the One for me. It sucks that this didn’t work out for us.” He manages in a single breath. A sad smile appearing right after. She apologizes at this. So he says, “No, don’t say sorry. It’s okay. I understand. Yes, it hurts now but that’s a good thing, right? Because I know it’s real. But you deserve to be happy and I know that’s not with me. I’ll be okay. I’ll get there.” She just smiled at him because she knew saying yes would hurt him even more.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t that hard to talk despite the fact that they just officially broke up. “Is it okay if I come by next weekend to get the rest of my stuff?” She asks, drinking from her cup. “Yes, of course. But I might not be home then. You still have your key, right?” She nods. They never talked about how they were going to split the things they owned and he couldn’t keep his mind off it. “Are you sure you don’t want to keep the apartment? I wouldn’t mind moving out.” He asks, to which she smiles. “No, I think it’s better if I’m the one who does. Besides, it’s not like I haven’t been staying at my friend’s house for months. So really, it’s fine.” She responds and another thought comes into his mind. “The rent. I’ll repay you for all the months you still paid after you left. I’m not taking no for an answer.” “Okay and thank you.” She smiles at him and his heart breaks, because he wonders if he’ll ever see that same smile again after they part ways today. He honestly hoped she’d keep the apartment because how would he move on if every inch of the home was painted with her. Being in that place alone was suffocating for him, not seeing her there despite having the whole place to himself. But he couldn’t tell her that.

They continued to chat until her phone rang. It was Sungjin. “Hello?” she answers, a smile stupidly plastered on her face. “I’m almost there, you done?” Sungjin asks. She glances at the person sitting in front of her, “Yeah, we’re just about done.” “Okay, see you in a bit.” They end the call but that same stupid smile remained. He still loved her and it breaks his heart that she was happy. That he could see her smile like this again and it wasn’t because of him. But, at least she was happy and that’s all that matters.

“Um… I’m going to go ahead.” He doesn’t respond, too busy trying to compose himself from breaking down in front of her. “Yeah, sure. I don’t mind.” He says while she grabbed her bag and phone from the table. As she stood up, he suddenly had the urge to hold onto her wrist because if he didn’t ask her now, it’s going to be another ‘what if.’ When she turns to look at him, she could see tears starting to form in his eyes. “Are you seeing someone? Is there somebody else already?” he asks, voice almost breaking towards the end in desperation. Then Sungjin, comes into view. Jogging lightly before the bell to the front door rings. He saw how her face lightened up, like Sungjin was the sun and she was the only flower in bloom. And that was enough of an answer to him, so he let her go. It was Sungjin.

_Of course, it has always been Sungjin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll end it here. really hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as i did writing it. im actually proud of this one.
> 
> and i won't mind if you want to talk to me and be friends, i'd love to. let's talk about svt and day6. slip thru my dms on twitter hahaha i have the same username
> 
> lastly, since it's december and this might be the last story i'll post for the year, happy holidays! hope your 2018 was a year to remember. cheers to writing more stories in 2019


End file.
